Dr. Tompkins
Introduction PREVIOUSLY ON THE ACADEMY: The hippie was obviously out of place on the deserted road. He finally managed to flag down a car. As he stepped in he knew that he was not in Kansas anymore. It looked like soemthing from a science fiction movie, even the radio was downright groovy.. It had some ind of TV in the dash board, that was in color. Man Color TV! For Elwood this was only a small wonder compared to other things he saw he saw in his time in the Fractured Lands. Hey man, can you give a guy a lift? The man inside thought for a second, and said, "I don't see why not." My name is Big Easy.. uh Elwood, Elwood, Tompkins Not often we see people alone in this road. Did your car brake down? Yah man it broke down like a few million years ago. The map on the car TV gave him idea of WHERE he was. In the middle of nowhere. But not WHEN he was. It was obviously the future. He asked to get some idea when and where he was. What year is this car? Its actually two years old. Got it for a pretty good price as they clearing out for the new models. Ok, Elwood thopught, that told him nothing. So what brings you out here, Elwood. Where are you heading? Anywhere. The nearest city with a drugstore? No, not for that man, I'm straight man, staight. No more trippin' for me. But I have a slight pnuemonia coming on and some anti-biotics could help. Methicillin, heck even some sulfa drugs. And then a burger, cheeseburger with extra cheese. And cheesefries. Been a while since I has one of those. You know you can cheese from Mastodon milk? No lie. Tastes vile, but you can. So your a doctor? Yah. What bring out HERE? Well, Its a long story. It involves woodstock, a time traveing VW bus, indians, dinosaurs, and mastodon chile. Still not sure what the heck happened to bring me here. Look, you must think I am insane. Can we start over? The driver smiled and nodded. My name is Elwood Tompkins Pleased to meet you Elwood. My name is Donald Henderson, and actually, it just so happens I am looking for a doctor with just your kind of expertise. Background Dr. Tompkins possibly has the cushiest job at the ACADEMY. He is technially in charge of infirmery and medical department, but in reality Nurse Kay does most of the work from tending minor scratches, boo-boos, to mending the occassional broken bone from combat practice. Also since it is she who runs all the tests on patients and she who is familair with the odd equipemnt in the infirmery, this gives Dr. Tompkins a lot of free time. But when he is need, he is desperately needed. he carries a teleporter programmed to beam him to the infirmery.) He is on staff for three reasons. First, to deal with unusal and unforseen medical issues. Secondly, law requires a certified doctor on staff. And perhaps most importantly, as Nurse Kay is mute, when someone needs to talk to someone about a medical issue, Nurse Kay summons the doctor. Personality and Appearance He appears to be about 28. wears his clean cut but wears tye-dye and 60's themed. His hair is is fashionable, and he often drifts into 60's slang. But dispite his laid back appearance his is a top notch doctor and surgeon. Powers and Abilities None Weaknesses Dr. T biggest flaw is that he is a serial talker. He will talk your ear off. Its been years since he has been able to talk to someone. In fact if you walk into the infirmary chances are you will find Dr. T with four open books, and having a very one sided conversation with Nurse Kay. (Who of course smiles pleasantly giving no clue as to weither she is oblivious to his rambling or listening to every word. Dr. Tompkins spend a lot of his time catching up with 40 years of medicine, but he is a starnge combination of laid back, and jumpy. Adventures Dr. Tompkins first experiance with the ACADEMY beagan in 1969 was when he and some freinds driving back from Woodstock took a shortcut through Forbidden Lands National Park adjacent to the school. After getting caught in temperal storm they along with thier old VW bus were sent into the distant past where they had to face dinosaurs. Through the working of the ACADEMY student the time storm was dispelled, and Dr. Tompkins was returned to the present. However that was four years after he eneter the Fractured Zone and years after all of friends died. Worse of all, it was fourty years after he left Woodstock. He ws lucky in that his hitchkihiting skills wtill worked, and even more lucky that the person who picked him up was Dean Henderson, who realized that a doctor who knew how to treat Tex-Rex bites woudl be usefull, hired him as the resident physican. Alternate Universes Trivia Anyone who trys talking politics with him will be surprised to discover his politics are just to the right of Attila the Hun. Surprising what happens when an environmental wacko is forced to go camping with dinosaurs. Notes Category:Faculty Category:NPC